


Slippery

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [8]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt assures Myfanwy they are now fully capable of driving and making out with her at the same time, but the slippery roads put their words to the test.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Slippery

Myfanwy sat reading a book when Teddy leaned over to kiss her.

"Aren't you driving right now?" She gasped between kisses.

"I've been working on my compartmentalization," they assured her.

While they enthusiastically continued kissing , it began to rain outside, the sound hitting the roof of the building.

Myfanwy's hand began to travel up Gestalt's thigh.

They jumped to the opposite end of the couch as if burned.

"What's wrong?" Myfanwy asked with concern.

"Roads - slippery," they breathed. "Got to - concentrate."

"I thought you were working on your compartmentalization," she smirked.

"Well, it's still a work in progress," they admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame this chapter on my sister's dog for waking me up at 3:30 in the morning.


End file.
